Matt Smith
Matt Smith (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''Womb'' (Clone) (2010) [Tommy]: Struck and killed by a car. Eva Green then gives birth to and raises a clone of Matt. TV Deaths *''Doctor Who: Amy's Choice ''(2010)'' [''The Doctor]: Dies in two different dream worlds, in order for him to wake up from the effects of the psychic pollen; (1) Killed in a car crash, along with Karen Gillan, when Karen deliberately drives her car into the side of her house. (2) Killed in an explosion, along with Karen and Arthur Darvill, when Matt deliberately activates the TARDIS' self-destruct sequence. *''Doctor Who: The Big Bang'' (2010) [The Doctor]: A future version of Matt appears to his past self and appears to collapse and die. He was just pretending so that he would have an opportunity to "reboot" the universe. He is successful, but steps through a crack in spacetime; this causes him to have never existed, "killing" him. He is brought back when Karen Gillan remembers him during her wedding. *''Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut'' (2011) [The Doctor]: Shot by Alex Kingston, initiating his regeneration. He is then shot again during his regeneration, killing him permanently. A younger version of the character is later encountered and remains throughout the rest of the episode. *''Doctor Who: The Almost People'' (2011) [The Doctor/"Ganger" Duplicate]: Playing both his regular character and a "ganger" duplicate, the duplicate and Raquel Cassidy melt when duplicate Matt activates his sonic screwdriver to stop the mutated Sarah Smart. *''Doctor Who: Let's Kill Hitler'' (2011) [The Doctor]: Is temporarily killed by Alex Kingston when she gives him a kiss with poisoned lipstick. She later revives him, also with a kiss, using up her remaining regenerations in the process. *''Doctor Who: The Wedding of River Song'' (2011) [The Doctor]: Once again is shot by Alex Kingston, this time at his own insistence in order to prevent the destruction of the universe. This initiates his regeneration, after which she shoots him again, apparently killing him permanently. It is later revealed that Matt faked his death by having a shapeshifting robot impersonate him. Matt survives the episode. *''Doctor Who: The Time of the Doctor ''(2013) [The Doctor]: Dies of old age, after living hundreds of years at the end of his regeneration cycle; his permanent death is prevented when the Time Lords in another universe give him enough energy to start a new cycle and Matt transforms into the Twelfth Doctor (Peter Capaldi). Smith, Matt Smith, Matt Category:British actors and actresses Category:1982 Births Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:War Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:The Crown Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:BBC Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Marvel Stars